Gara-Gara Ulangan!
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Gara-gara ulangan, Rin jadi hampir meledak! Apa yang dilakukan Len untuk menenangkan naga penyembur api yang akan meledak itu? #IAditamparRin# Gbisa bikin summary, RxL, noncest, ada bahasa gaulnya.


_Hai minna-san ^^ saya IA, saya baru disini. ini merupakan fict keduaku._

_etto.. sebenarnya fict pertamaku yang Kenakalan Miku dan Rin : coklat punya Len, itu sebenarnya ketidak sengajaan publish ^^" belum diedit, jadi maaf jika banyak sekali typo, nanti kuusahain edit.._

_yosh, pokoknya **VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA IA** ^^"_

_jika masih banyak typo, saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya _ _||)_

_saa, happy reading ^*^_

* * *

CTEK..!

sesuatu bunyi aneh terdengar dari seorang cewe yang unyu yang bisa ngebuat pedhopil tergoda. Yep, Kazamine Rin, cewe yang sangat-sangat 'jenius' dalam pelajaran matematikan,kimia, dan fisika ini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia stres dengan pelajaran hari ini. Pelajaran hari ini diawali dengan ulangan fisika tentang listrik statis dan diakhiri dengan ulangan matematika tentang kesebangunan dan pangkat. Yap, bisa dibilang, cewe yang duduk dikelas 9 ini sudah hampir meledak.

"Hoy!, muka lu kusut amet! kenapa deh?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat shota. Suara itu disusul dengan tepukan dipundak Rin dan kemunculan seekor (?) monyet haus akan pisang.

"Muke gue belum disetrika." balas Rin datar sambil beranjak pergi, melewati mahluk shota tersebut. Mahluk shota yang haus pisang itu, yang kita ketahui Len lalu mengejar Rin. "Hoy, gua kan nanya, lu gitu ah! lu mau kemana?" tanya Len polos. Rin yang dalam mood jelek langsung jawab ngaco "Mau manjat pohon pisang." Len mendengar itu langsung kebingungan. "Buat apa?" tanyanya dengan muka watados.

Rin yang udah gregetan ama monyet satu itu pun langsung berteriak, "GUA MAU NYARI KESAKTIAN BIAR JADI PENDEKAR SILAT NOMOR 1 DIDUNIA, KALO LU NANYA BUAT APA GUA NYARI KESAKTIAN, GUA MAU MEMBASMI MONYET SHOTA HAUS PISANG KAYAK ELU!" semprot Rin. Otak Rin dan mulutnya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Ini semua gara-gara ulangan fisika dan matematika tersebut.

Len tertawa lepas karena perkataan Rin. Len malah menepuk pucuk kepala Rin lalu menjawab, "Kalo mau manjat pohon pisang bareng gue nyok, gua udah pengalaman kok.." ujar Len dengan riang. Rin hanya cuek lalu duduk dibawah pohon mangga (?) depan sekolah. Len mengikutinya.

"Hoy Rin, coba deh elu ngaca, liat rambut lu nape." ujar Len. Rin hanya menurut lalu mengambil kaca kecil disakunya. mata Rin membulat melihat keadaan rambutnya. "WATDEPAK!? RAMBUT GUEH ACAK-ACAKAN! NGERUSAK IMEJ GUEH BANGET SEBAGAI CEWEK KETJEH!" seru (baca : tereak) Rin dengan lebaynya. Len sweatdrop ditempat. Rin dengan segera meraih sisir lalu merapihkan rambutnya.

2 menit kemudian, Rin selesai menyisir rambutnya. lalu dia kembali melihat kacanya. Sip, udah cakep deh, coba tanya Len kali ye? batin Rin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Len, lalu bertanya, "Udah cakep belum?" Len menatap Rin, lalu tersenyum. "Udah kok, manis pula.." pujinya. Bisa dilihat Rin blushing akibat pujian dari Len. "U-Urusai! gombal! dasar playboy mesum!" ucap Rin dengan nada tsundere. Len hanya tertawa.

"Kalo kamu ga manis, ga mungkin semut itu betah dimukamu.." kata Len sambil terkekeh. Rin meraba-raba wajanya. Benar saja, Rin menangkap seekor semut kecil yang kebingungan. mungkin jatuhan dari atas pohon.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rin, tadi kenapa kesel banget? gara-gara ulangan ya?" Tanya Len. Rin yang mendengar kata 'ulangan' kembali memasNg muka bad mood. "Bisa ga nanya yang lain? bosen gue denger kata 'ulangan'" ucap Rin sambil tiduran dibawah pohon tadi. Len berpikir, apa yang kira-kira harus ia tanyakan. Tiba-tiba, dimuka Len sudah terpampang seringai jail yang mesum namun tampak smexy dimata cewe-cewe lain.

"Kalo kutanya, 'mau ga kamu nyerahin keperawananmu ke aku?' gimana?" tanyanya jail. Muka Rin memerah lalu kita dengar teriakan super kencang dari cewek berambut honeyblonde ini.

"UUURUUSSAAAAAAIIII! LEN NO BAKAAAAAA!"

Len tertawa lepas mendengar teriakan super kencang dari Rin. Dia tahu bawa cewe satu ini bad mood. Makanya, demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang diujuk tanduk, ia menawari Rin pergi kekedai ice cream. "Lo mau ke kedai ice cream ga?" tanyanya. Rin yang mukanya masih memerah menatap Len dengan mata bling-bling (?). "Mau lah, kalo lu yang bayarin ea eaa.." kata Rin lebay. Len sweatdrop. Ini mahluk gampang banget berubah moodnya, batin Len. Len berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rin. "Yasudah, sini, kita naik motor gua." kata Len sambil tersenyum. Rin kembali blushing melihat sahabatnya yang shota ini tersenyum."B-ba-baka!" kata Rin dengan nada tsundere sembari mengambil (?) tangan Len. Mereka pun menuju parkiran motor dan pergi kekedai ice cream.

* * *

"Makasih ya Len." ujar Rin sembari menjilat ice cream rasa jeruk. Len hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menjilat ice cream pisangnya tersebut. "Jadi Rin, udah mendingan?" tanya Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Abis ni mau langsung pulang, Rin?" tanya Len. Rin hanya menganggukan kepala lagi. "Mau kuantar?" tanya Len lagi. Rin menghentikan makannya. "kalo ga ngerepotin sih, ya boleh aja." kata Rin. Len tersenyum manis. "Ngerepotin banget, tapi itu gabakal ngerepotin kalau..." Len memtuskan perkataanny, lalu mengambil tangan Rin sembari menggenggamnya. "Eh? kalo apa Len?" tanya Rin polos. Len kembali tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. "... kalau, Rin mau, jadi pacarku.." ucap Len.

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

-OWARI-

* * *

_maaf ya jelek, karena terlintas tiba-tiba ._._

_yang baca terima kasih ya^^ saya akan sangat senang jika kalian meninggalkan review._

_dan saya minta doanya buat naskah novel yang saya kirim kemarin^^ semoga bisa di terbitkan 3 bulan lagi, amiin_

_Arigatou, minna._.


End file.
